<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just can't get enough by Jadeylovesmarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022265">Just can't get enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel'>Jadeylovesmarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n joined the Avengers a few months ago and fits in well with the whole group. Natasha and Wanda adore her, She has a great bond with Sam and Tony and has a close relationship with her mentors Bucky and Steve who are happily in love and the sweetest couple she knows.</p><p> </p><p>Coming back from a date from hell she is comforted by the two gorgeous super soldiers and one thing leads to another... It was just meant to be one night, that's all, none of them ever expected to get so attached...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, 💛 So I'm back with a new Stucky x Reader story. I loved writing The Love Game and wanted to write another story so badly. 💖 Enjoy 💛</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n couldn't be more mortified if she tried... This was her second date with a guy called Ryan who she had met whilst getting some hot chocolate at an adorable cafe that she loved last week. The first date was fine, but this one was just truly awful.</p><p>
He had come into it already partly drunk and had grown more and more boisterous and consumed more booze as the night wore on, which apparently gave him courage enough to say anything that was on his mind.
</p><p>
"You wanna get out of here?". He slurs and she wonders how she can let him down gently and bites her lip.
</p><p>
"Um, well I". He huffs and looks at her incredulous as he says hiccuping.
</p><p>
"Oh, come on babe, don't be a prude, it's one night". She blanches offended and shakes her head.
</p><p>
"Look this was nice, but...". He stares at her stunned and horrified. 
</p><p>
"No, wait, you can't end this, do you know how cool I am at the office because I bagged an Avenger". Her heart sinks, of course, that's why he liked her, for coolness factor not for a genuine reason. 
</p><p>
"Excuse me?". She asks him taken aback by his words and he shrugs. 
</p><p>
"Oh come on, you're hot but you know Tony Stark and this was my way in. No offence, but I would have preferred the Black Widow or that Maximoff freak but". She's heard enough and gets up.
</p><p>
"Yeah, we're done here and how dare you call Wanda a freak you judgmental asshole, I don't give a shit what you say about me, but don't you dare insult my friends". She walks out and it's only as she hails a cab back to the compound that she feels very low.
</p><p>💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻</p><p>.
This is the second time that she's, been on a date where the guy only wants to know her for who she is now and who she knows.
</p><p>
Y/n has struggled with self-confidence and dating so this makes it worse and as she heads to the compound and up to Longue she feels a bit better seeing her mentors Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers cuddled up on the sofa kissing. 
</p><p>
God, they are adorable. They are literally the sweetest and cutest couple she knows bar Nat and Bruce. They look up as she comes in and sees her tears and Steve is up in an instant and soothing her. 
</p><p>
"What happened honey?". She tells them seated between the two and rests her head on Buckys shoulder as Steve rubs her back.
</p><p>
"Just the usual, guy only wants to get to know me because I'm an Avenger". She feels the tears fall. "I just want to meet someone nice, be loved. What's wrong with that? It's bad enough I'm not as beautiful as Nat or Wanda but". Bucky cuts her off. 
</p><p>
"You're beautiful, don't even think like that doll". Steve nods and gently kisses her hair. 
</p><p>
"You're an amazing woman sweetheart, never doubt your worth over some asshole". She smiles a bit and jokes.
</p><p>
"Language Cap". He chuckles and she sighs and blushes.
</p><p>
 "You know what the other part is? I'd just love to have some mindblowing sex, I've only been with a couple of guys and it was nice but it wasn't like the way you see or read in books or that Nat describes it, I know it's silly but it's just something that I wonder about". 
</p><p>
Bucky and Steve exchange glances and she feels the faint stirrings of arousal at the look in the eyes.
</p><p>
"You hear that Stevie? Our girls never had mindblowing sex, I wonder what we could do about that?". Her breath hitches and she stares at Steve who's pupils are wild, lust-filled.
</p><p>
"Depends on what she wants Buck?". She swallows confused and says softly. 
</p><p>
"I don't understand I thought". Bucky speaks up and says huskily.
</p><p>
"We're Bisexual doll, Stevie and I, we've had women in our bed before, one night kinda thing". Oh, she smiles and peers up at them both.
</p><p>
"And what exactly do you and Steve want to do with me, Sergeant?". He moans, and Steve whispers in her ear to stand up.
</p><p>
His lips meet her neck and she feels the arousal overwhelm her, his hand slips down her panties and he slowly circles her clit with his thumb, reaching for Bucky and they kiss hungrily. Y/n is enthralled watching the two of them and Bucky smirks.
</p><p>
"You like watching me and Stevie together ?". She nods and Bucky hitches her up in his arms and carries her to her bedroom, Steve is hot on their heels and they lay her on the bed, gently stripping her off her dress and gaze at her moaning.
</p><p>
"You're beautiful sweetheart". Steve moans and Bucky nods.
"So beautiful". It isn't long before their clothes are disregarded too and Y/n explores Bucky and Steves bodies as they do the same with her, every single inch of them is incredible, she is in awe at how perfect they both are. 

She's lost in so much pleasure as they worship her body and bring her to the most glorious orgasms time and time again.
</p><p>She wakes in the morning nestled into Steve and Bucky has his arm tightly wound around her waist. She feels so deliciously sated and snuggles into the two of them. She had the most amazing time, it was absolutely mindblowing and she had such mindblowing orgasms and pleasure. God, when Bucky and Steve both took her at the same time, the pleasure was unreal. 
</p><p>
They wake up and Steve smiles as does Bucky, 
"Hey, beautiful, god last night was amazing wasn't it Buck?". He nods and swallows.
</p><p>
"So, it was just one night right?". His question throws her and she looks to him and Steve. Was it?. She feels that insane urge to pull them in and kiss them both senseless but she knows that she can't do that. 
</p><p>
"I felt so low last night and you two were so amazing, last night was incredible, really incredible". She says shyly and bites her lip then says truthfully. "I've never orgasmed so much in my life". Bucky and Steve look extremely proud at this and she gently kisses them both.
</p><p>
It was just one incredible night they can all walk away from this and not give it a second thought right?. She isn't so sure, all she wants to do is get back in the bed with them and that scares her. 
</p><p>
Fuck!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next day, she mainly keeps to herself and tries to figure out how to act normal around the boys. The night they had together was amazing, and she can't get it out of her mind.</p><p>
Bucky said it was only one night though so what can she do? She knows she will need to talk to them at some point. They are her mentors so she can't just ignore them.
</p><p>
Finally, as the day arrives for them to see each other it's for training and she smiles as she sees Natasha watching her. There's a smirk on Nat's face which confuses Y/n.
</p><p>
"What were you up to last night?". Y/n flushes, what did Natasha hear exactly?. She shrugs and tries to think of a white lie.
</p><p>
"Nothing just came back from my crappy date and watched some Netflix". Natasha nods amused and says grinning.
</p><p>
"Right, that's why when I passed your room, I heard moaning and groans and you telling someone to fuck you harder".
</p><p>
She flushes and briefly catches Bucky and Steve's eyes. Fuck, Nat won't give up. She avoids Nat's gaze.
</p><p>
"It was my vibrator". Nat bites back a smile and nods amused.
</p><p>
"Vibrators, that give you hickeys?". Shit. Suddenly Cap goes all authoritative and says to Nat. 
"Okay Romanoff, get your butt in gear, we're training not gossiping". Nat scoffs and y/n feels arousal pool again, she loves when Steve is commanding and Bucky too. 
</p><p>
Natasha saunters off still observant and Y/n says before she can stop herself.
"What happens if I don't Cap?". She whispers so only he can hear and Bucky.
</p><p>
He bites his perfect, pink, pouty lips. 
"Are you defying orders Y/n?". Bucky smirks, eyes dancing. 
</p><p>
"I think she is Stevie". Cap grins, and his eyes are filled with lust.
</p><p>
"Meet us in our room later and we will make sure you're a good girl and learn to take orders. Right Buck?". 
</p><p>
"Right, now get on the training mat beautiful, twenty sit-ups, if you backchat it's fifty, then we both go on the mat".
She grins. 
</p><p>
"I'm sure you just want my legs wrapped around your neck sergeant?". He smirks.
</p><p>
"Sit-ups beautiful, I won't ask again".  
</p><p>
🌻🌻🌻🌻💫💫💫💫🌻🌻🌻🌻💫💫💫💫🌻🌻💫
</p><p>
They continue the flirting the touches, and the little dance they are doing until she's in their room and they take it in turns to have her screaming their name over and over again. 
</p><p>
It's just one more time they tell themselves, that's all. One more time that lasts all night and into morning and she's craving their touches like air.
</p><p>
The thing is she thinks they are craving her just as much as the two use excuses to carry the morning on a little more and she is more than happy to comply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n is pissed, it's currently one of Tony's fancy work galas and while she is usually fine at these things but this time is different as she sees Bucky and Steve being flirted with by some redhead and feels fire in her belly.</p><p>
The cocky shits keep looking over at her smirking and she growls knowing what they are doing. They are trying to make her jealous. 
</p><p>
Last night, was there last time together or so they all said and she knows they are trying to get a rise out of her. She swallows as the redhead touches Bucky's arm and feels her lip wobble. Fuck, The boy's cocky expression drops and she storms away and downs a drink.
</p><p>
Maybe, they just don't want her? Maybe they want the redhead?. Well, she doesn't want to play any games, so they can do what they want. She notices them coming her way and shakes her head. Nope. 
</p><p>
She spies the redhead looking affronted and decides to dance with the girls, she wants to just forget about her confusing relationship with Bucky and Steve and have some girl time.
</p><p>
She pulls Nat and Wanda too the dance floor losing herself in the rhythm and giggling with the girls.
</p><p>
It's when she feels a hand creep up on her waist and someone grind on her that she freezes and hears Nat call what the fuck.?
</p><p>
She turns seeing some blonde, drunk guy practically slobbering over her and Nat and Wanda. She barks.
</p><p>
"Dude, wtf? Back off". He huffs and wheezes out.
</p><p>
"Fuck off you uptight bitch, I just wanted to have some fun". She scowls.
</p><p>
"Well have some fun elsewhere and keep your hands to yourself!". Of course, Bucky and Steve show up and they are practically towering over the guy, faces furious and she has quite frankly had enough of all of this shit tonight and says goodnight to the girls.
</p><p>
She's followed by Bucky and Steve and sighs as she strips off her clothes and turns to them.
</p><p>
"I'm not in the mood for games, ". They look abashed and Steve softens.
</p><p>
"I'm sorry, we didn't want that woman, we were just trying to make you jealous, it was stupid".
</p><p>
"So fucking stupid". Bucky sighs, "We saw all these men mooning over you and got jealous, we're sorry doll"
</p><p>
She accepts their apology tired. "These men need to understand to keep their distance," Steve says and she pauses and quirks her eyebrow.
</p><p>
"Excuse me? Mr cocky I don't belong to anyone". Bucky smirks and looks at Steve and they move closer to her.
</p><p>🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻</p><p>
Okay, so she currently is sandwiched between two super soldiers who are fucking her relentlessly while sharing hot kisses between each other. She screams in ecstasy when Steve kisses down her neck and divides his attention between her breasts as he kisses and his tongue laps over each one. 
</p><p>
Buckys metal hand digs into her side as he slams into her from behind and she begs them both to go faster leaning back to meet Buckys mouth for a hot and searing kiss and then Steve. 
</p><p>
She hears a knock on her door and realises its Tony and hides her moans.
</p><p>
"Sorry, Tony I'm a little busy right now". Fuck, the thought of getting caught turns her on more. Evidently for Bucky and Steve too as they whisper the filthiest things to her and she clenches around them.
</p><p>
He must get the hint as she hears him scurry down the hall and her third orgasm of the night rolls over her. "Fuck". 
</p><p>
She hears Bucky and Steve swear as she muffles her screams into Steves's shoulder. They release her and turn her so she is sprawled on the bed and take it in turns fucking her, she likes when Steve gently tugs at her hair and leaves sweet kisses over her back, a stark contrast to Bucky who loves to grab her ass and doesn't particularly do gentle which she likes too. 
</p><p>
She likes how different each man is and it arouses her even more. 
</p><p>
They come apart hours later, the three of them sprawled over the bed, spent and sated. She knows they will need to talk about this at some point but for now, she is happy to just do this and not think of any consequences after all its just mindblowing sex. Nothing could go wrong with that... Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please do not copy or post my work anywhere else without my permission</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While out for dinner one night with the team she's a little off. It's all couples so her and Sam kinda stick together for a little while which is fine, she loves Sam, he is like a brother to her.</p><p>
She bites her lip, watching Bucky and Steve. They are so in love and she feels kinda weird. It's not like she could sit and kiss and hold them and act all lovey-dovey, this is just sex. Still, she feels a little weird. 
</p><p>
The waiter is very flirty too and she sees the glares that Bucky and Steve throw him and sighs, they don't make a scene but she knows that they aren't happy. 
</p><p>
Then Bucky's hand creeps up her leg and she swallows, feeling arousal creep up inside her and then Sam swears.
</p><p>
"Barnes stop playing footsie with me man for fucks sake". Bucky flushes and she blushes too realising he was doing it with her, well trying too.
</p><p>
Once they all head back to the compound she is lead up to their room and stripped of her clothing, they are both all dominant and sexy and they worship her body. 
</p><p>"You're ours do you understand baby?". She moans as they drive her to the peaks of pleasure it's so incredible. When they repeat "Ours". She comes hard and loses herself in them.

</p>
<p>
They come apart hours later, curled up and kissing and completely sated. She's completely addicted to them both and as they pull her in between them wrapped around her she realises that they feel The exact same.
</p>
<p>
When she wakes in the morning she is wrapped in Bucky's arms and Steve has his arms wrapped around her waist gently kissing her neck. She smiles and feels so content right now. God, she's fucked isn't she?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>